Temperature controlled cases are used for the storage, preservation, and presentation of products, such as food products including perishable meat, dairy, seafood, produce, etc. These cases (e.g., refrigerated cases, freezers, merchandisers, etc.) are typically provided in both commercial (e.g., supermarkets, etc.) and residential settings. To facilitate the preservation of the products, temperature controlled cases often include one or more cooling systems for maintaining a display area of the case at a desired temperature.
The cooling systems may include one or more cooling elements (e.g., cooling coils, heat exchangers, evaporators, fan-coil units, etc.) through which a coolant is circulated (e.g., a liquid such as a glycol-water mixture, a refrigerant, etc.) to provide cooling to an internal cavity of the case. As a result of the cooling, the food products are typically maintained in a chilled state, which reduces a likelihood of spoilage for future retrieval and consumption.